


You Look Sad When You Think He Can't See You

by Bugzyboi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Alzheimer's Disease, Dementia, Gen, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Old Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Silver Fox Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, and peters sad, looks hes just getting old, not really sure which one since its not really stated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 17:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21122432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bugzyboi/pseuds/Bugzyboi
Summary: “You know he still loves you,” May said as she put her hands on Peter’s shoulders. She rubbed his shoulder and brought him in a hug.“I know, May, it’s just really...hard,” Peter sighed, “I’ll be back later- I’ll text you when we’re done.”He took a deep breath- Just breathe, Parker-  and punched in the access code, informing FRIDAY to let Tony know he was entering. Peter thanked FRIDAY and stepped through the doors.Peter took in the view in front of him. Tony Stark was laying on the couch that sat in the middle of the workshop. His arms were in the air with holograms surrounding the area, wrist brace devices strapped to both arms.“You look busy,” Peter commented and smiled at Tony.“Hey,” Tony said, sitting up and running a hand through his salt-and-pepper hair (Tony refused to address his rapidly graying hair). Tony bit his lip and looked at Peter, studying the man like an unsolved puzzle.“I’m Peter,” Peter said and shuffled over to the couch....Or, the downsides of age and genetics playing against everyone's favor.





	You Look Sad When You Think He Can't See You

**Author's Note:**

> I was going through my friend's medical school notes and got a really sad idea. I'm not sure if I'm going to expand on this or not so here you go and I apologize for everything. If you liked it you could drop a kudo or commented if you liked it *wink wink* 
> 
> Oh- I should also state in the fic too that I AM NOT A PROFESSIONAL. I'm never going to get everything right and I'm not qualified for any medical stuff I write. 
> 
> (if you're from any of my other stories I apologize for the wait in updating any of my series-)
> 
> Tony's romantic partner isn't stated or anything because I didn't want to choose and let that be interpreted. Also, Morgan is not in this universe. This is almost 20 years into the future and Peter's an adult.

“You know he still loves you,” May said as she put her hands on Peter’s shoulders. She rubbed his shoulder and brought him in a hug. 

“I know, May, it’s just really...hard,” Peter sighed, “I’ll be back later- I’ll text you when we’re done.”

“Alright, sweetie,” May said and lightly squeezed Peter’s shoulders, pecking a small kiss on his cheek. Peter was tempted to roll his eyes like he was still a teenager but didn’t. 

Peter watched May leave and turned towards the security padlock once he couldn’t see her anymore. He took a deep breath-  _ Just breathe, Parker _ \- and punched in the access code, informing FRIDAY to let Tony know he was entering. Peter thanked FRIDAY and stepped through the doors. 

Peter took in the view in front of him. Tony Stark was laying on the couch that sat in the middle of the workshop. His arms were in the air with holograms surrounding the area, wrist brace devices strapped to both arms. The man had a heavy sweatshirt on with the sleeves rolled half-way up and some sweatpants. 

“You look busy,” Peter commented and smiled at Tony. 

“Hey,” Tony said, sitting up and running a hand through his salt-and-pepper hair (Tony refused to address his rapidly graying hair). Tony bit his lip and looked at Peter, studying the man like an unsolved puzzle. 

“I’m Peter,” Peter said and shuffled over to the couch, “I’m like your pseudo-son- that’s what you used to call me, anyways.”

Tony pursed his lips, “You’re Spider-Man.” 

Peter looked down at the ground, nodding. No matter how many times they had this conversation, it never ceased to wretch Peter’s heart. 

When Tony couldn’t remember Peter, he somehow always knew he was Spider-Man. He wasn’t sure if it made him uncomfortable that Tony just  _ knew _ or sweet that, somehow, Tony still remembered. 

“Yeah. I’m Spider-Man,” Peter said, easily jumping over the couch back and plopping down next to the old engineer. He adjusted the straps of his backpack. 

“To think Spider-Man’s my kid is crazy,” Tony said and began taking the devices off his wrist that controlled his holograms. The holograms turned microscopic and disappeared into thin air. Peter watched in amusement, remembering years ago what Tony’s tech used to look like to how it is now. 

“Yeah, hey- I got us some food,” Peter said and pulled his backpack off. He took out a Burger King bag and held it out to Tony. 

“Oh my God, Morgan- thanks! You know- I completely forgot about eating today. I had a shake earlier though,” Tony praised, looking down at the bag and pulling food out with a smile. 

Peter grabbed a cheeseburger out from the bag and ignored the sudden shakiness in his hands. 

**“** ** _You know, I’ve been thinking about having a kid,” Tony said and spun the screwdriver in his hand around effortlessly. _ **

** _“Really?! That sounds amazing. What would you name them?” Peter asked and lifted up his goggles. He grinned up at Tony, excited about the possibility of meeting a child of Tony’s. _ **

** _“I’m thinking Morgan. I mean- that’s a pretty neutral name, right? And it’s catchy. What do you think?” Tony asked and stopped his screwdriver-spinning to hop on the workshop table to sit down. _ **

** _“I think it sounds great, Tony.”_ **

Tony calling him Morgan always gave Peter a strange sense of pride and guilt. Tony may not remember his name or his exact role in Tony’s life, but Tony knew their relationship was more than just long-term mentor and student. Morgan was a reoccurring name Tony would give Peter if he couldn’t remember his name. Peter never commented on it unless Tony asked. 

“Peter,” Peter reminded Tony. Tony looked over at him and gave a nod, mouth full of a burger. Tony kept his eyes on Peter and finished up his food.

“Gotcha,” Tony said after swallowing his bite of food. Peter took a deep breath and took another bite of his burger.

“Did you still want to go over the web fluid strength tests? You looked pretty busy when I came in.” Peter asked tentatively after they were both finished eating.

“Sure, Pete,” Tony smiled at the other man and got up from the couch. “Do you have the current formula for the fluid?” 

Peter chewed his lip and grabbed one of the wrist devices from a nearby table, “Nope. Well- I do, but we have a backup on your personal files. I never really bring all my stuff from home here.” 

Tony titled his head to the side and shrugged, “Alright, FRIDAY? Wanna pull up those files, baby girl?” 

Peter laughed lightly at the nickname, even if it was the millionth time Tony’s referred his AI as it. No matter how many years pass or how much of Tony’s mind slows down, he was still Tony Stark.


End file.
